This invention relates to baseball and softball bats in general and to metal bats in particular.
This invention presents an improved aluminum bat. The improvements are primarily due to its novel construction whereby the functional parts are minimized and easily manufactured. Interior foam, which aids in the structural resilience of the bat, reduces the necessary thickness of the aluminum walls of the bat. Furthermore, the weight of the bat is easily adjusted.
Other advantages and attributes of this invention will become apparent upon the reading of the text hereinafter.